Her Room
by MichaelStratusLovesKandieBoo
Summary: Wally likes something new. And he wants in all the time. WallyXOC


**I own Ellie and no-one else. :3**

* * *

><p>Her Room. He had seen the inside of her room once. And he wanted to see it again. There was nothing like it. Nothing so romantic, inviting and strikingly somewhat erotic. He wondered if her room was the same way at her house in Gotham City as it was at Mount Justice. It was the type of room you would expect at a romantic get away house. Not a sixteen year old girl's normal living quarters.<p>

He didn't sneak in to go through her stuff. He didn't sneak in to watch her. No he was allowed in by her so he could apologize for being a big, pompous jerk and starting a worthless, pointless fight with her. He was expecting a normal, white walled room with a bed, a window, a bathroom, closet, a dresser or two and maybe a computer. If she was a nerd like Robin.

Oh, no. It was much more than that. Much, much more elaborate and beautiful. He didn't take her for the type of girl that liked the color red so much. Considering she often wore golden and furs when they were in their uniforms. And blue, black and golden when in their civvies. He also didn't see her as much on the romantic side as he did on the tomboy, kickass, sports type side. He obviously did not know his teammate that much. Which made him wonder, did Robin know all this about his Gotham City buddy?

So when he did knock on the door, of course after he had cooled off and regained his head after their heated fight, he heard her voice. She didn't sound angry, which was a good sign to him. She spoke two small words, which may have not meant anything to either of them at the moment. But it would soon mean more for him than it ever did for her. Those two words of "Come in." Which he did. He opened her door and stepped past the thresh hold into her room. Which was more than he bargained for. He felt his throat close and he sucked his breathe in as he tried to contain himself from the shock of looking at her room.

The walls were the first thing he set eyes on. Deep red. Which matched so well with the carpet that they hung over. The soft floor underfoot was a deep black, and it was thick and soft. It must have been expensive, but it sure felt like fur from an exotic animal. His green eyes set on the window, which was hidden from view behind satin curtains, which where also red.

Her room was actually quiet empty. She had a book shelf, not completely filled with books. She had some pictures of her and Artemis, and her and Robin on the shelves. On the top where two candles, that where lit. The flames flickering now and again because of the fan that buzzed on the ceiling. The flickering fire illuminated the walls, making it seem warm and almost like fire itself. There where higher shelves along her wall, each held a candle as well, lit and flickering.

Then the scent hit him. It almost lifted him off his feet, Lavender and Cinnamon. Normally, he wouldn't think anything smelt good when it was mixed with Cinnamon, but something about the Lavender, just set it right. The beautiful mixed scents floated through the entire room with the help of the ceiling fan, still buzzing away.

Then her bed. Round, pushed against the back wall and covered in red satin sheets with a thick, black down comforter and plush, red pillows. Which is where he found her. Sitting in the middle of her bed, her long blonde hair wet, and dripping down her shoulders. Her clothing probably didn't help, but it was probably because she wasn't expecting anyone so late. She was ready for bed and waiting to know why he was standing in her room.

"What Wally?" She asked, her lips moved softly, her tan skin bright against her white tank top and red panties. Her deep blue eyes stared straight into his astonished green eyes. He suddenly realized his mouth was slightly ajar.

"I-I came to apologize." He said, but it was more like a whimper. A small chuckle came from her throat. "Why are you laughing?" He snapped back to his body. His eyes narrowed angrily. Was she really laughing at his attempt to ask for forgiveness for that fight that he started.

"Do you like my room Wally?" She asked in a serious tone, but it was low and hushed to where he almost had to strain his ears. What was she doing? He felt a blush reach his cheeks. She laughed again before waving her hand to dismiss him. "I forgive you." He backed out of her room and closed the door before slumping against it. He had to find a way back into it. No matter what.

He found something he liked. Wally found something that excited him almost as much as she excited him. Wally liked Ellie's room. But what he would like even more, was him _with_ Ellie, in her room. Alone.


End file.
